First time for Everything
by katia1203
Summary: A little oneshot. Alternate universe, Marauder Era, SSLE. Warning for sexuality. Do not read if you are easily offended by sex. Please R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is the property of J K Rowling._

**Warning:** **Sexuality. Do not read if you are offended by sex or sexual relations**.

_A/N: Inspired from a RPG game on Facebook_.

"Every time I try and get the mark, an image of you pops into my head." Severus said. He was standing very close to her. His face was about an inch from hers and he could feel her warm breath on it.

"So you do want to join them." She said not taking her eyes away from his. Chills were running up and down her spine and it had nothing to do with the cold night. She was becoming very aware of how close they were standing to one another. She was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. She wanted to pull him into her arms, to kiss and caress him. She wanted to make love to him under the night sky.

"I love you Lily. I don't want to hurt you. I never did want to hurt you. It was never my intention." He couldn't look at her, but he couldn't look away either. The pain in her eyes was too much to bare, and it was entirely his fault, it was him that did this to her. He reached over and wiped a tear away. She leaned into his hand and placed her mouth to it as he felt chills run up his spine, then run back down. _Her soft lips, _he thought, _I want those soft lips. _"I'm so sorry Lily." He said resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He let his hand slide down her body and placed it around her waist. She leaned against the tree and pulled him close to her, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He tightened his grip as tears threatened to escape him. He hugged her tight before pulling her chin up.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

She obliged. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She was kissing him like she's never kissed him before. His knees buckled and he nearly fell over as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. He silently conjured a blanket, then silently cast a heating spell on and around it. He pulled her down with him, never removing his mouth from hers. He lay on his back as she lay partially on top if him. She had her leg draped across him, with one hand on his throat and the other around the back of his neck. She ran her hand down his body, rubbing and caressing everywhere, and he was doing the same thing. She broke away from him and kissed across his jaw line and down to his neck. He moaned quietly as she bit lightly on his neck. He laid her down and crawled on top of her and started kissing her again. She started moaning quietly as he started rubbing up against her.

"Oh gods Sev, stop, you're driving me crazy." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, stopping immediately. He looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him.

"Don't be sorry Sev. It's a good thing." He looked at her confused. She laughed out loud, "You're teasing me Sev, you're turning me on so bad!" she whispered in his ear, giving it a light nibble.

"Teasing you, eh?" he said with a grin. He started rubbing up against her again, as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Oh Severus, I want you so bad." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm right here babe." He whispered back.

"That's not what I meant love." She said. He looked down at her shocked once he realized what she was implying. He never thought he would actually hear those words coming from her mouth. She was grinning at him, her gaze full of passion. He kissed her again as he slid off of her and lay on his side.

She was kissing him back passionately, rubbing her tongue on his, and teasing him. She her hand down his body and grabbed on to his arousal causing a loud moan to escape his lips, "Lily…" he breathed. She nibbled on his lip and took his hand and slid down her body, pausing only to allow him to fondle each of her breasts. She again took his shaking hand and slid down her pants.

Severus shivered as she led his hand down her pants. He ran his fingers through her soft curls and he flicked at her soft folds. He had no idea what he was doing. This was a first for him. He flicked her again and she let out loud moan. He figured he must have been doing something right. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and she had a look of complete ecstasy on her face. She was biting her lip and smiling, as she let out small moans. She reached and grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers right in, crying out at the same time. He quickly withdrew his hand thinking he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry Lily." He said quietly, "I didn't meant to hurt you." He said. She was grinning at him. "Do that again Sev." She said, she was breathing very hard. He obliged. She let out a loud moan and arched her back as he slid his fingers deep into her. She showed him what to do until she felt like she could float on air. She pulled his hand out and just lay there for a few minutes breathing very hard.

"Oh wow Sev." She panted. "I didn't know you could do that!" she said with a grin, still breathing hard. He leaned down and kissed her with a smile. "Me neither love, but there's a first time for everything." He replied.

"How about I return the favor?" she said grinning as she pushed him down.

"Oh gods Lily…" he breathed, as she started un-doing his trousers. She released his arousal and smiled at the look on his face as she started rubbing it.

"You need to help me Sev, I've never done this before." She said shyly.

He grinned as he kissed her. He placed his hand on top of hers and showed her exactly how to pleasure a man. He loved the feel of her soft hand on him at the same time as the feel of her soft lips kissing him. It didn't take him long to feel bliss and he lay there shaking a bit after she cleaned up. She laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. She was listening to the fast beat of his heart, and he was rubbing circles on her shoulders. She leaned up and kissed him again softly.

"I love you Lily." He said softly.

"I love you too Severus." She said between kisses. She laid her head back down on his chest, and with a smile playing on his mouth, Severus conjured up a cover and a tent for them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please!_


End file.
